Who did it?
by IronhideFan41
Summary: The Foolish Magistrate's mother's vase has been broken and Sagwa, Sheegwa and Fufu must figure out which of their three suspects Dongwa, Sheihu and the rat did it. ONE SHOT! NO FLAMES! This is a rated K story.


**Who did it?**

Sagwa and Sheegwa had been playing outside all day and ran out of things to do. Sagwa didn't like any of Sheegwa's ideas and Sheegwa thought all of Sagwa's ideas were too hard for her to do.

"What do you mean?" said Sagwa. "Jumping from rock to rock in the pond isn't hard!"

"It is for me!" said Sheegwa. "My legs are too short!"

"Well then what _are_ we going to do then?" said Sagwa.

The two sisters became silent again as they struggled to find something new to do.

Just when they lost hope, Fufu the bat made his daily crash landing, to come and play with Sagwa.

"Hey Sagwa, Sheegwa, what are you doing?" said Fufu.

"Being bored!" said Sagwa.

"I know how to fix that!" said Fufu. "I can teach you some tricks that I learned last night!"

"Fufu, there's just one problem!" said Sagwa.

"We can't fly!" said Sheegwa.

"Oh yeah!" said Fufu. "We could... go swimming?"

"You can't swim!" said Sagwa.

"True!" said Fufu.

Just then, a shattering noise could be heard from the other side of the yard.

"Oh great!" said Sagwa.

The trio ran toward the pile of broken peices that used to be a vase. They weren't there for but two seconds when Tai Tai came outside to see what broke. She was out raged when she found out that it was the vase she had picked up from Hong Kong, two years prior to this event.

"Aaaaii ya!" said Tai Tai. "Someone is going to pay!"

She looked at the cats and the bat and told them to go away. She then stormed back into the castle and slammed the door shut.

"Wow! Tai Tai is mad!" said Fufu.

"Yeah, she is going to be even madder at the person who broke the vase!" said Sheegwa.

"Sheegwa, madder isn't a word!" said Sagwa.

"It is now" said Sheegwa with a big closed mouth grin.

Dongwa had just arrived on the scene and noticed the broken vase.

"You guys are in so much trouble!" said Dongwa.

"It wasn't us!" said Sheegwa.

"Yeah, we heard it break and we came to see what it was" said Sagwa.

"Whatever you say!" said Dongwa and he walked off without any further comment.

"He was acting kind of strange" said Fufu.

"It's Dongwa, he always acts like that!" said Sagwa.

"Oh... yeah" said Fufu.

"Since we have nothing to do, let's look for suspects!" said Sagwa.

"Sounds good to me!" said Sheegwa.

"I'm in!" said Fufu.

"Okay then!" said Sagwa. "Let's go find us a vase breaker!"

Sagwa looked around the vase first before she departed and noticed a rock, the size of a ball. It had dust from the pot that had been broken.

"A clue!" said Sagwa.

Fufu and Sheegwa returned when they heard Sagwa say the 'C' word.

"What is it?" said Fufu.

"It's a rock, definitely used by the culprit!" said Sagwa.

"How does that help us?" said Sheegwa.

Just then, a bird came and landed by the wreckage where the trio was standing.

"I saw which direction the rock came from, I did. RAAAAAAAAAAWK!" said the bird.

"Great!" said Sagwa. "Which way!"

"From over that wall!" said the bird.

"Thank you, mister bird!" said Sheegwa as the bird flew off.

"That was really helpful" said Fufu. "Now all we need is, to figure out who was in the alley when the crime happened."

"Let's go there now!" said Sagwa.

The gang went to the alley. There wasn't hardley anyone there. But they did spy a big chubby old toad who just happened to be sitting under a shady wagon.

"Hey! Toad, did you see anyone pass by here within the last few minutes?" said Sagwa.

"Ooooooooh yeaaaaaaaaah" said the slow old Toad. "I saw a kitten with a purple color go by, and a mouse with a robe and hat, aaaaaaaaaaaaand I think I saw, no no, I know I saw a rat go by too!"

"Sounds like... Dongwa, Sheihu and the rat!" said Sheegwa.

"So we need to get those three together!" said Sagwa.

Fufu had flown away for a minute, and he soon returned. "Gathered them all up! Let's go to the pond!" said Fufu.

"Good work, Fufu" said Sagwa.

The trio had made their way to the pond, to question the three suspects, Dongwa looked annoyed, Sheihu looked confused and the rat looked like he was planning a run for it.

"A witness who was at the scene of the crime, said he saw you three near the place where the rock was thrown over the alley wall, which hit this vase, knocking it down!" said Sagwa. "I want all three of your stories. I guess we will start with the rat so maybe we can get this case solved after the first story."

The rat had an angry look on his face. "So you are going to just assume that I did it?" he said. "I know I've been rotten in the past, but just assuming that I did it is really low!"

"Just tell the story, rat!" said Fufu.

"Okay, my story is that I was walking down the alley, and I didn't touch any rocks!" said the rat. "When that fat toad saw me, he must have remembered when I stole his stick that he was using. But I didn't kick the rock! I don't like rocks!"

"Okay fine, we will get back to you in a minute" said Sagwa. "Dongwa, your story please!"

"Okay, I walked through the alley, looking for Han Han and Jet Jet" said Dongwa. "I didn't find them, so I found a ball and started to hit it against the wall, back and fourth. I accidentally hit it over the wall so I went and looked for it. I didn't find it, but I did come back into the yard and saw the vase, on the ground and broken. And I almost took the blame when my ball was no where in sight. But then, I just saw the rock, so I knew that it wasn't me."

"He's lying!" said the rat. But Sagwa whacked him over the head.

"I believe you Dongwa" said Sheegwa.

"I do too, so I guess that just leaves Sheihu!" said Sagwa.

"Oh please!" said Fufu. "I highly doubt Sheihu had anything to do with it."

Dongwa looked from side to side, and in a random comment he said "I notice how I am the only non-rodent suspect here, how demeaning." No one else really regarded his comment though.

Sheihu took a deep breath as he told his story. "I too was walking in the alley, and I too saw the toad. I did see Dongwa there too, but his story checks out. I-uh, was already bored because I couldn't think of anything to do. And I... Oh My Goodness!" said Sheihu. "It was me!"

"Why what happened?" asked Sheegwa.

"I started to see how many rocks I could get over the alley wall and must have greatly over thrown a rock and hit the vase, knocking it over!" said Sheihu.

The commotion was then ended when Tai Tai and the Foolish Magistrate came out to look at the vase.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me, my love?" said The Magistrate.

"Your grandmother's vase is broken!" said Tai Tai.

The Magistrate gasped. "How can this be?" he said.

"Someone was careless!" said Tai Tai.

"I will banish whoever did this!" said the Magistrate.

Sheihu began to shiver with fear.

But then, Tai Tai stopped her husband before he went further in his tirade! "WAIT!" she said.

"What is it, my cherry blossom?" said The Magistrate.

"It was me!" said Tai Tai. "I threw the rock, because I was frustrated with my new dress that I was designing for the spring feast next week. It was an accident! And what's worse, I blamed it on the cats, when I knew I did it!"

"My, wife!" said The Magistrate. "What you did was wrong...(long pause as the Magistrate turns around, then faces her again) but I forgive you! I cannot stay angry at you! You are my wife, and anyone can make a mistake. That vase was important to me, but you are far more important! Maybe I need to calm down from now on before I make rash decisions like that."

"I am so relieved to hear that!" said Tai Tai.

"Come on, my vase breaking wife" said the Magistrate with a wink. "Let's go have the cook make us some dumplings!" he said as he and Tai Tai headed back into the palace.

Sagwa and the others had heard everything.

The first one, Sagwa turned to was the rat. "As weird as this sounds, I am sorry for accusing you!" said Sagwa. "It was wrong of me to do. I am sorry to all three of you for wasting your time!"

"Don't sweat it, we need to solve problems" said Dongwa. "That was just practice for a real crime."

"Looks like you are in the clear after all, Sheihu" said Fufu.

Sheihu smiled. The rat decided that it was time for him to go before he got blamed for something else.

"See ya!" said the rat. "I hate cats!"

"Some people never change!" said Sheegwa.

"Who wants to play tag?" said Sagwa. Everyone, even Dongwa, decided to play as the gang spent the remainder of the day playing tag together.

**This is a oneshot, so keep that in mind when you review, if you review that is.**


End file.
